Come Home Soon
by Canadian Phil
Summary: VIVA LA BAM. Glomb wants Ryan to come home. SLASH.


"I miss you." Glomb smiled a little, despite the tears he was crying.

"I'll be home before you know it. I promise."

Glomb sniffled loudly.

"Wow, sounds like there's an elephant in the house or something." Ryan smirked on his end of the line, painting a mental image of what his lover looked like.

"How long before you're back?"

"Twenty-Seven hours."

"That's forever!" Glomb whined, his eyes flooding with tears again.

"Hey, I love you, ok? I'll be home before you know it. Why don't you get some sleep sweetie?"

"I can't sleep, Ry. I want you, here, with me. Why do you have to go away all the time?"

"Baby, you sound like a two year old. Come on, stop crying."

"I can't help it, but I'd better go before Bam hears me or something. I love you, and please hurry up. I need you."

"I love you more than anything, now try to fall asleep. I'll be with you soon, I promise."

"Bye sweetie, I love you."

"Love you too. Bye." Ryan hung up before Glomb could get a final whine in.

Tim laid his head on his pillow, upset that Ryan wasn't there to wrap his arm around Glomb's cold body. Lately, Ryan had been so busy doing all of his crap that it almost seemed he had no time for his own boyfriend. It was a lot harder than most relationships, considering they had to keep it a secret from everyone else. Tim rolled over so that he could look out the window. The sky was the deepest blue he'd ever seen before, the only color came from the periwinkle sparkles and the yellow glow of the moon that flooded the room he and his partner shared. Tim sighed and closed his eyes, trying to fall asleep.

Tim awoke at about 2am to his cell phone ringing beside his head. He fumbled for it, almost falling out of the bed. He answered it sleepily.

"H'lo?"

"Baby, it's me. My flight's been canceled, but I'll try and get home as fast as I can, ok?" Ryan's cheerful voice came from the other end of the line.

"Ok. Just get home soon, alright?" Glomb whispered, too tired to argue.

"K, I gotta go now, I love you!" Ryan hung up before Tim could even respond.

Tim couldn't stop the tears from falling. Within seconds he was sobbing loudly into his pillow; he couldn't take not being near Ryan, it killed him. He heard the door click and he held his breath, trying to pretend he was asleep.

"Tim? You ok?" April's voice drifted into the room. "I know you're not sleeping."

April shut the door behind her, and Glomb sat up in the bed, bringing his knees to his chest. April sat beside him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"I'm ok Ape."

"Bullshit." April spoke soothingly.

"Can I trust you April?"

"Could you ever NOT trust me?"

Glomb sat thoughtfully for a few moments, while April wiped his tears away in the comforting manner only a mother can.

"If you can promise me that not a word of what I'm about to tell you leaves this room, I'll tell you, but I need your word, Ape."

"I promise." April's face furrowed with concern as she wrapped a loving arm around the man's shoulders. Glomb took a deep breath and told his second mother everything.

"I'm in love with Ryan and he's in some other fucking country, not here with me, and he's probably having a fucking amazing time while I'm stuck here crying like a little bitch. Why can't he just stay here with me? Why does he have to go places all the time?" Tim spoke in one breath, his voice quivering.

April sat silently, staring at him wide-eyed. This was probably the last thing she was expecting.

"Oh Tim, honey, it's ok." She wrapped him up in a motherly hug.

"It's not ok, Ape. It's not ok."

"How long have you liked him?" April pried.

"About 2 years now. Pretty much since we started filming Viva. We've only been dating for a few months though."

"Dating? You two are going out? He's gay too?" April was shocked beyond belief.

"You can NOT tell him I told you all of this. He'll kill me!" Glomb suddenly got worried.

"I won't say a word honey, don't worry, and I'm sure he misses you too." April smiled and gave him a kiss on his forehead.

"Thanks Ape." Glomb smiled weakly at her

"Anytime. Now it's three in the god-damn morning, get some sleep." She smiled, gave him one last kiss on the cheek and left the room.

Glomb lay down on the bed, staring back out the window. He sighed and closed his eyes, drifting into a deep sleep.

Glomb awoke to a loud snore from behind him. He rubbed his eyes and rolled over to see Ryan curled up in a ball, sleeping. Tears immediately filled his eyes as he kissed his partner softly.

"Wake up Ry." Tim shook him awake.

"Hm? Oh, mornin' hun." Ryan gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"When did you get home?" Glomb wrapped his arms around Ryan as best he could, bringing his body as close to him as possible.

"About an hour ago. You looked so tired that I didn't want to wake you up."

"You should have anyways. Fuck, I missed you." Glomb kissed him deeply.

"I missed you too babe. So, what are you making me for breakfast?"

"We're going out for lunch, you can skip breakfast just this once."

"But I'm hungry." Ryan pouted.

"I know but I'll make it up to you, I promise."

Ryan gave Glomb one last kiss before falling back asleep, and Tim went to go take a shower before they had to leave. He had just stepped under the hot water when he heard the door open, then felt Ryan's arms wrap around his waist, kissing him in between his shoulder blades. Ry spun Tim around pushed his back against the shower's wall, pressing their lips together hard.

"Excuse me Ry, I'm TRYING to take a shower here."

Ryan smirked and started kissing his way down Glomb's chest. Tim smiled and ran his hands through Ryan's hair.

"DUNN! YOU IN THERE?" Raab's voice came from outside the bedroom door.

"UH, YEAH RABBIE! JUST A MINUTE!"

"HURRY UP!"

"OK!"

"Well that was a mood killer." Glomb smiled as Ryan gave him a quick kiss.

"No kidding. I'm sorry babe."

"Don't worry about it. Go see Raab before he busts in here."

Ryan gave Glomb one last kiss before running out of the bathroom to change and go meet the rest of the guys downstairs. Glomb was smiling to himself as he cleaned up and threw on a grey shirt and a pair of faded blue jeans that clung tightly to his legs. Glomb walked down the stairs and grabbed his truck keys, motioning for Ryan to follow him. Ry excused himself from the table he was sitting at and ran after Tim, jumping into the passenger's seat of the truck.

"FINALLY! I want some fucking food."

"What about me?" Glomb pouted and stuck out his lower lip.

"I want you too…but I fuck better on a full stomach." Ryan winked and kissed Tim's collarbone, making Glomb shiver.

"So, where do you want to eat?"

"McDonalds."

Glomb looked at him and sighed.

"Are you kidding me?"

"I want a McMuffnin."

"Muffin! Say it with me, MUFF-IN."

"MUFF-NIN."

Glomb smiled and shook his head as he pulled into the drive through to place their order. After receiving their food, Glomb parked the truck in the parking lot and they ate their meal in silence. When the last wrapper had been thrown away, they drove back to the Castle.

"Tim?"

"Yes, dear?"

"Can we go back to your house, instead? I need to talk to you."

Glomb tensed up and nearly froze completely. He nodded at Ryan, smiled and turned the truck around. The ride back to his house was somber, quiet and almost painful. By the time Glomb pulled the truck into the driveway he was fighting back tears, worried sick about what Ryan needed to discuss with him. They walked into the house and Tim went straight to the couch, curling up in a ball.

"You ok?" Ryan asked him, quizzically.

"What do you need to talk to me about?"

Ryan sighed and sat down beside Tim, wrapping a protective arm around him.

"Baby, listen. The tour…they want…" Ryan sighed. "They want me to extend it…"

As Ryan's voice trailed off, Glomb's eyes welled up with tears.

"You're leaving again?"

"Baby, you know I don't want to-"

"Then don't." Glomb's tears suddenly turned into anger and frustration. "Don't leave! How many times are you going to DO THIS to me?"

Ryan's own eyes welled up and Glomb stood up, running into his bedroom and slamming the door. Glomb flopped onto the bed, his head buried in the pillow as he sobbed. Why did Ryan have to keep doing this to him? Why was he being so selfish? Why was he doing this to himself? Ryan knocked gently on the door.

"Glomb? Can I please come in?"

Glomb nodded into the pillow for a few moments, until he realized that Ryan couldn't actually see him nodding.

"C'min."

Ryan opened the door and sat beside Tim, rubbing his back. After a few minutes, Glomb spoke up.

"Will you promise to call me all the time?" Ryan smiled through his own tears.

"Ten times a day, if that will keep you happy."

Glomb sat upright and pulled Ryan into a warm hug.

"Promise?"

"Swear on my life."

Glomb sat thoughtfully for a few minutes, the odd tear rolling down his cheek.

"I guess I have something to tell you too."

"What is it?" Ryan asked, his left eyebrow raised.

"Ape knows." Ryan tensed up.

"Ape knows WHAT?"

"About me…about…us." Glomb looked over at Ryan, whose jaw hung open.

"You TOLD her? Jesus CHRIST Glomb! What if she tells someone?"

"She mothered it out of me, I'm sorry. She did promise she wouldn't tell anyone."

Ryan sighed, exasperated. He knew, deep down, that April wouldn't tell anyone but he was still wary of the whole situation.

"Promise you won't tell anyone else?"

"You know, I'd love to but I already called Channel 9 News and their going to announce it at 6pm tonight." Glomb smirked as Ryan tackled him onto the bed.

The two men wrestled playfully for a few minutes, soaking up the time they still had before Ry had to leave again.

"I love you, you know." Ryan smiled as he rested on top of Tim, pinning the man's wrists above his head.

"I love you too, Ry."


End file.
